Fiery and Icy Love
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Marth and Roy will forever love each other, either as best friends or lovers. A fifty themes, one sentence challenge. Borrowed from harmony283 on Livejournal. Marth x Roy. Slash.


**Title: Fiery and Icy Love**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: Romance/Friendship**

 **Summary: Marth and Roy will forever love each other, either as best friends or lovers. A fifty themes, one sentence challenge. Borrowed from harmony283 on Livejournal. Marth x Roy. Slash.**

 **Pairings: Marth x Roy slash**

 **A/N: I'm baaaaaack! Sorry for disappearing for a few weeks! My laptop's been weird lately. Anyway, to mark my return, here's a small challenge I'm doing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB series.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Fiery and Icy Love**

 **Blame**

If Marth wanted to "blame" whatever made him fall in love with a certain redhead duke, he'd blamed his own sexuality and his friendship with Roy—he wouldn't want it any other way.

 **Proof**

When asked how much Marth loved Roy, Marth showed proof of their love: a ring made of Altean metal.

 **Assistance**

If Marth needed assistance, Roy was the first one to help him with whatever he needed.

 **Going**

The two had no idea where their marriage would be going, but they both knew that it'd be the best years of their life.

 **Birthday**

Today was Marth's birthday, and Roy took all night to make the perfect breakfast: oatmeal with orange juice.

 **Scientist**

The two's love for each other was so strong, that not even a scientist could calculate how powerful their love was.

 **Silent**

At first, the two were silent about their love for each other, but to their surprise, everyone in the Mansion was happy to see the two together.

 **Behalf**

On behalf of Marth, Roy defended the two's relationship when their countries protested.

 **Rumor(ed)**

Rumor has it in the Mansion that Marth and Roy were in love and planning to go on a date—for once, the rumor was right.

 **Tip**

Whenever one of them lost a match, the other always gave him tips on their sword techniques; this made their bond grow stronger.

 **Idle**

When Eliwood passed away, Roy wondered if his life was going to be idle; Marth entering his life gave him new purpose.

 **Brother**

Roy had always looked up to Marth like an older brother, but lately, he'd started seeing the older boy as much more than that.

 **Beneath**

Out of all the things Marth had on his list of important things, Roy was in the number one spot.

 **Redecorate**

After they got married, the two redecorated their castle with a mix of blue and red colored furniture; they believe that it symbolized their closeness.

 **Gravitation**

When Roy began to feel attracted to Marth, he questioned himself; now that they were married, that gravitation remained forever.

 **Kilt**

Roy laughed at Marth's old clothes that consisted of a kilt and tunic; Marth took it in stride and laughed along with his lover.

 **Afterthought**

There were many things that Marth put as an afterthought; Roy was not one of them.

 **Unearth**

It took years for the two to unearth inside themselves a beautiful gem: love for each other.

 **Shield**

Marth was considered Roy's shield; whenever the redhead was in danger, Marth was there, protecting him with his life.

 **Blacklist**

 _Anyone_ who harms his lover, Marth puts them in his "blacklist" in his head.

 **Misquoted**

There were times where, in his speeches, Roy would misquote everything; now with Marth's help, he could deliver his speeches perfectly.

 **Copying**

If one looked closely, they couldn't tell whether Marth and Roy were twins, or whether they just copied their styles from each other.

 **Argue/Arguing**

Like all married couples, there were arguments between Marth and Roy; however, after a bit of time passed, they make up by kissing each other and telling each other "I love you".

 **Lens**

Marth and Roy's closeness were like lenses: their love bounced off one another, making bright rays of light.

 **Bell**

Hearing the wedding bells made the two more excited to kiss each other at the altar.

 **Arrest(ed)**

When Marth was arrested for something he didn't do, Roy did what he could to get him out of jail; it worked, and Marth was pardoned.

 **Havoc**

If one of them was hurt, the other would wreck havoc on whomever was responsible for his lover's injuries.

 **Tool**

Sometimes, Roy felt like a tool to his country; Marth saw him as a good man who wanted to help others.

 **Blanket**

Seeing Roy shivering in the cold, Marth gave up his blanket to help keep his lover warm.

 **Fancy**

Roy didn't care for any fancy things he got, and the only thing he wanted was Marth being there for him.

 **Dash**

The two of them always knew what the other one was thinking; if one of them was feeling down, the other would dash from even faraway places to comfort and hold him close.

 **Away**

When one of them was away, the other would always wait eagerly for his lover's return like a puppy waiting for its owner.

 **Syndication**

Marth and Roy were like a syndication: they carry out what they wanted, which was world peace.

 **Champagne**

When Roy kissed Marth, the first thing he commented was, "Your lips taste like champagne."

 **Note**

Marth adored sending love notes to Roy; Roy would always keep them whenever Marth sent them to him.

 **Physical**

The two don't like physical contact, unless it was from each other.

 **Dull**

Roy's life would've been dull if Marth hadn't come into it.

 **Frozen**

Marth had been frozen inside after the two wars he'd suffered through, but when Roy came into his life, he thawed.

 **Stumble(d)**

Marth stumbled upon Roy when the redhead was practicing his moves in the Smash Auditorium; it was the best thing of his life.

 **Hunt**

Even if they were hunted down by the world, Marth and Roy would never abandon each other.

 **Gibberish**

Marth's gibberish as he tried to talk when Roy kissed him was always adorable to the redhead.

 **Camp**

At camp, the two always cuddled under the stars and talked about meaningless things.

 **Weak(ness)**

Roy was Marth's weakness; the prince's heart broke whenever he saw Roy hurt.

 **Bargain**

The two bargained away their countries to always stay by each other forever: it remained this way, even though they were now dead.

 **Alcohol**

Marth had grown to become an alcoholic; when Roy became a part of his life, he finally said the words, "I quit."

 **Wind**

Marth would never forget the place where Roy proposed to him: a meadow where the wind gently caressed on your face.

 **Temptation**

Whenever Marth was near, Roy always had the temptation to kiss him; he didn't resist each and every time.

 **Eighteen**

Marth was eighteen when he first met Roy; it was also the time where he began to grow feelings for the redhead.

 **Bottle**

Before, Marth always sent a bottle with a note across the sea to Pherae; to this day, Roy kept it, even though they were now married.

 **Rhythm**

The two shared a rhythm; if one of them wanted something, the other would be ten steps ahead and already have it in hand.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


End file.
